


The Pet Project 1

by opkil



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opkil/pseuds/opkil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruffles is a golden retriever puppy that has recently been sent to the pound. Abandoned and lonely, he encounters the Gear Family-Rebecca and Roger Gear, both looking to adopt a pet into their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life is good, thought Ruffles. 

He was fed food every day, he could sleep whenever and wherever he wanted. He had so many toys, and he had so many enemies to fight. 

There was the postman that always threatened the life of his hairless dog brethren. Then there was the machine that made loud noises that his parents brought out on a regular basis (Not sure why they would want to do that, but he would defend them from the evil Va-Coom until his dying breath!). Then there was evil bouncy ball.

He has yet to destroy the evil bouncy ball.


	2. Roger's Story Time--1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger gathers the main four for story time before bed.

Once upon a time, there lived a Princess, a Princess most beautiful.

She ruled over all the cats in all the Kingdom.

 

She was a fair and just ruler, and even though her subjects pushed for a world where Cats hunted everything else, she set up equality rights on who could hunt what. She loved every living thi-

 

> "Dad?" piped up Skittles.
> 
>  
> 
> The narrator paused and looked at the kitten.
> 
>  
> 
> "What did I say about interrupting?"
> 
>  
> 
> Skittles raised a paw in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> "MUST I be the princess? I'm ALWAYS the Princess. I want to kick some butt too."

 

...

Fine, so the Princess was also a total badass and she took personal charge of her loyal knights. Each one a representative of the major creature population.

 

Her Captain of the Royal Knights, loyal Sir Ruffles, of the Canines of the Nor-

 

> "Why am I of the North??"
> 
>  
> 
> Roger paused, this time looking at Ruffles.
> 
>  
> 
> "What did I say about interrupting?"
> 
>  
> 
> Ruffles raised a paw up in the air.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm just saying, Dad. Why am I of the North??"
> 
>  
> 
> "Cuz the North is COLD."
> 
>  
> 
> "BUT THAT'S in Westeros."
> 
>  
> 
> Roger glared at Ruffles, before continuing.

 

So anyway, Sir Ruffles of the Canines. He is also joined by Sir Cheep of the Southern Roosters, and Lady Hoo of the Western Birds.

 

> Roger paused, expecting Cheep and Hoo to interject.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nothing?"
> 
>  
> 
> "No Dad, it makes sense I'm from the 'south'. That's where all the different farms are at!" Cheep chirped happily.
> 
>  
> 
> "Mmhm! The Western Birds makes sense too," Hoo hooted happily.

 

Alright, so the Princess was joined by her 3 Loyal Companions. Her target were the Eastern Forests of D'EnD.

 

So they travelled together, and because they were dressed in simple clothing, no one was any the wiser. Only her most loyal of the Royal Court knew where they went. They travelled together, and they came across a river, its torrent was strong.

 

There was no bridge in sight.

 

> The animals looked attentively at Roger. They were clearly getting into the story.

 

 

"Skittles, I'm going to fly ahead and scout the area," said Lady Hoo. She was well equipped with sharp claws, and powerful hearing.

 

"Please do, Hoo!"

 

And so Sirs Ruffles and Cheep kept the Princess company, while their avian friend flew ahead. After an hour or so, she flew back and landed on Ruffles' back.

 

"How was the search?" asked Cheep.

 

Hoo gulped down some air, and some water from the rations that Ruffles carried.

 

"There's a broken bridge further down, about half an hour of flight away. If we started for it, we could get there before dusk."

 

Skittles nodded. That would be the best course of action.

 

And so Hoo perched on Ruffles' back, and the four of them made for the broken bridge.

 

The bridge was indeed in shambles, and there were holes and planks missing.

 

"Cheep, why not you and Hoo go ahead? You two are the lightest, and Hoo could catch you," Skittles said.

 

Cheep nodded, and he started walking on the bridge. He would hop onto the next plank on the spots with holes. He made it to the other side in good time.

 

"Ruffles, I'll make it over first. Hoo can pull me up if needed."

 

Ruffles nodded reluctantly. Skittles walked slowly on the bridge, watching for holes.

 

Until she stepped on a false step, her paw hitting a rotten plank. She fell through and yelped in fright. Hoo immediately swooped down and grabbed hard on the Princess's collar. Hoo pulled hard, but to no avail. Skittles was too wedged into the hole.

 

"RUFFLES I CAN'T PULL HER OUT."

 

Cheep tried to crow, but he still came out with chirps.

 

Ruffles didn't bother to think. He dashed from his spot onto the bridge.

 

Skittles hind legs were tickling the water.

 

He reached where Skittles was. She was slowly being pulled by the current of the River.

 

He pulled hard with his mouth, and got her out. Skittles then dashed onto the side where Cheep was. Hoo flew as quickly as she could to Cheep and Skittles.

 

They left Ruffles.

 

Ruffles was no longer on the bridge.

 

 

> "HOW DID HE FALL?" The 4 of them shrieked in unison.

 

He fell through the hole, as he pressed too much weight on the already rotting planks.

 

He was swept by the current, and...

 

> "That's all for tonight!"
> 
>  
> 
> Roger then walked out the room, leaving the four of them staring at the doorway.
> 
>  
> 
> "...Dad can be a real jerk," said Ruffles.
> 
>  
> 
> The other three nodded, and went to their respective beds.


End file.
